


A Tree Hit by Lightning

by Sanofi



Series: scribbles for self [2]
Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Non-Consent, Drabble, Electricity, Electrocution, F/F, Inanimate Object Porn, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, No Spoilers, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanofi/pseuds/Sanofi
Summary: Lightbulb traps her admirer Sakura in a broom closet of OJ's hotel for a private talk. This escalates as object porn.
Relationships: Lightbulb/female!OC
Series: scribbles for self [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200562
Kudos: 10





	A Tree Hit by Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Draft/original name is Stormed Branch.  
> Sakura used to be my self-insert, but Lightbrush shippers broke my heart. Now I just treat Sakura as yet another character.  
> WARNING: In this fanfiction, Lightbulb can sense others' feelings by sending electric signal.  
> Also Sakura is WAY more obsessed with Lightbulb than she shows in the fic. She's just shy due to the situation she was put into. :P

Sakura tried to brush her hand off hers, but Lightbulb was too strong for the timid, feeble twig. She casually strolled through the hotel at a sure and steady pace, dragging Sakura along.  
Lightbulb reached the broom closet and nudged Sakura in. She then stepped into the closet herself and closed the door, starting to glow.  
"P-please... Just let me go," Sakura mewled, melting under Lightbulb's curious, smiling eyes. "Why are you doing this?"  
"The way you stare at me between competitions," Lightbulb smirked, "it's fascinating. I want to know why."  
"B-but Captain!" Sakura whimpered, shaking. "I didn't mean it like this... I just think you... you're... I just admire you. Y-you lead us, don't you? I... I admire your leadership."  
"Is that it?" Lightbulb took a step forward and pressed against the branch. "Your eyes speak the opposite. There's more to that, I know. Spill the beans. It's an order." She snaps her fingers; sparks fly out of them.  
"Captain... No," Sakura shivered as she saw the sparks. Deep inside, a primal yearning rose within her soul. She barely was resisting the urge to put her captain's sparked fingers into her mouth and feel the electronic tingling on her tongue. Lightbulb was just so perfect. "I won't say anything, and you can't make me!"  
Lightbulb chuckled as she put her other yet uncharged hand on Sakura's cheek.  
"Have it your way. You can't disobey my orders without facing immediate circumstances."  
She gently brushed her electrified fingers on her teammate's other cheek, then lowered them on her side, caressing it. Sakura gasped as soft electric tingles spread across her wooden body.  
"N-no," she whispered. "S-stop it, C... Captain."  
Lightbulb stroked Sakura in an insisting manner, looking straight into her eyes.  
"Not until you tell the truth. If you won't, I'm afraid I'll have to crank it up a notch."  
Sakura shivered at the thought. She didn't know if she could last.  
"C-Captain... No," she mumbled; she sounded unsure, her voice was shaking. Lightbulb pressed her sparking hand against Sakura's chest and amplified the electricity emanating from her palm, causing Sakura to moan under her breath.  
"I-I can't take it anymore," she gasped. "If I tell you the truth, will you let me go?"  
"Promise," Lightbulb whispered as she recoiled from her.  
"I... I love you, Captain," Sakura mewled. "The way you lead us, the jokes you make, t-the confidence you put in everything, I fell for you hopelessly! Please... Don't hate me..." Her last words were barely audible. "I'm... I'm so proud to be on Bright Lights. I am very proud to be on your beck and call... Lightbulb."  
"I deserve these words," Lightbulb smiled, "but I don't hear them often, oddly enough. Thank you, Bloomy. You are free to go. Unless..."  
She touched Sakura's arm halfway to the door handle.  
"Unless you want a reward for being so brave, and being so loyal to your leader."  
"R... Reward?" Sakura managed. "I don't..."  
"Don't be silly," Lightbulb pulled Sakura away from the closet door and on herself. "You deserve it." Sakura shivered as Lightbulb's body pressed against hers.  
"C-Captain," she managed.  
"Shh," Lightbulb brushed her fingers on Sakura's lips. "Right now, it's Lighty to you. And it's an order."  
She snapped her fingers on her right hand, not electrified until now. Coy as she is, Sakura whimpered in the feelings of anxiety creeping into her soul and tried to step back, but Lightbulb caught her with both hands. Sakura cringed at the sensation of Lightbulb's electrified hands on her arms.  
"Aaah... N-no," she stuttered.  
"Sh-sh-sh," Lightbulb whispered, leaning closer to Sakura's cheek. "Shhhh. Calm down, this won't hurt. I want to make you feel good because you were so nice." She pressed her lips against Sakura's and kissed her, gently. Sakura gasped, but then melted in Lightbulb's arms and kissed her back, gingerly caressing her tongue with her own. A flurry of thoughts ran through her.  
"Why is she doing this?"  
"I love her so much..."  
"I want her! This is my dream come true!"  
"I feel so funny..."  
Satisfied with the cooperation, Lightbulb let go of Sakura's arms and instead wrapped her own arms around her, stroking Sakura's back with her charged hands. Sakura moaned quietly into Lightbulb's lips; chills ran down her spine along with electricity.  
Lightbulb pulled away from her.  
"You're such a good girl," she whispered. "Cute, too."  
"Cap--"  
"Ah ah ah. Lighty." Lightbulb smooched Sakura on the cheek, giving it a nip for good measure. "Repeat after me. Lighty."  
"L-- I... I can't," Sakura squeaked, shaking from the electrical sensation and embarrassment. "This... sounds disrespectful! I can't disrespect my- my lov- my captain."  
"I said it's an order," Lightbulb said, her gentle, clear voice taking on a calm and soothing quality. "Lighty. Come on, say it. It's not difficult."  
"L... Lighty," Sakura managed.  
"There you go. Wasn't hard, was it?"  
Lightbulb licked Sakura's cheek, her hands still caressing her.  
"I don't permit you to speak about this," she whispered. "Keep it a secret."  
Sakura stayed silent. She couldn't respond. Everything was just so perfect. Her team captain, her secret crush, her role model is with her, Sakura, all alone in a broom closet. She is getting sexual with her. And she asked to use a familiarity. This was such an ideal and intimate moment, she could just...  
Lightbulb couldn't read minds, but the expressions on Sakura's face gave her some idea of what she's thinking about. She felt Sakura's arousal through the electric sparks flying through her body and back at Lightbulb. She looked at her teammate's face, straight in the eye, and Sakura looked back with contagious lust. Lightbulb found herself aroused too by the combination of these and bit her lip, exhaling sensually through her upper teeth.  
"This is fun," she smiled. "I like fun."  
Sakura felt Lightbulb's arousal, too, and got clumsy about breathing. This felt so good.  
"C-Ca-- Lighty," she whispered, "I... I love it..."  
"Me too," Lightbulb answered in a murmur; her hands crept up to Sakura's face as she brushed her fingers on her lips. "Come on, open your mouth for your captain."  
Sakura gulped and slowly opened her mouth, her eyes closing in bliss. Lightbulb traced her fingers on Sakura's tongue without haste, savoring the feel of her arousal spreading across her body through her fingertips. Sakura looked at her, panting. Lightbulb smiled, her light flickering a moment, and licked Sakura's upper lip, her left fingers caressing her tongue while her right hand petted her cheek. Sakura yelped suddenly, full of desire, and licked Lightbulb's fingers back, driven by instinct.  
"You like it?" Lightbulb whispered, rubbing her fingers on Sakura's tongue.  
"L-let me suck on them," Sakura answered, pulling away just an inch to speak. "I... I... I want to suck your fingers."  
"B... Be my guest," Lightbulb responded, also a bit clumsy about breathing. "This is your reward after all."  
Sakura grabbed Lightbulb's wrist and guided her hand toward her mouth; it opened and closed around the captain's index and middle fingers as she starts to play with them, licking the tips and between them, occasionally suckling a little. Lightbulb sighed in contentment, playing back with Sakura's tongue by tapping and brushing her fingers on it. The closet goes black for a second as Lightbulb malfunctions.  
"You... You're returning so much desire," she gasped. "I don't think I can last much longer..." Sakura pulls Lightbulb's hand away.  
"I-I'm close too," she whispered. "I love you so much..."  
Lightbulb planted a smooch between the branch's eyes, her lips inching towards her mouth.  
"Kiss me," she murmured softly.  
Eager yet awkward and shaking, Sakura pressed her lips against Lightbulb's, kissing her shamelessly. Lightbulb answered the kiss and put her hands on Sakura's cheeks, subtly squeezing them. Electric tingles teased Sakura, tickling her from inside out.  
It became too much for Sakura, and she moaned loudly into Lightbulb's lips, overwhelmed and enveloped in her climax; the branch's powerful orgasm caused the captain to stagger back from a sudden wave of sensation. However, Lightbulb regained her balance before she could fall and open the door, and pressed against Sakura, wrapping her arms around her as she cums herself, pushed beyond her limits by Sakura's orgasm, and flickers violently with a groan.  
They remained in a tight hug for a while, until Lightbulb is alarmed by something dripping on her head. She looked up, her luminescence now stable, and noticed Sakura's flowers are dripping nectar.  
"I... I can explain," Sakura mewled, noticing Lightbulb looking at her flowers. "W-wait... no!"  
Lightbulb reached towards one of the blossoms with her right hand and scooped up some nectar. Startled, Sakura could only watch as Lightbulb licked her fluid off her fingers and smiled.  
"You're very sweet," she whispered as she turned around, putting her hand on the door handle. "See you around."  
Lightbulb silpped out of the broom closet. Sakura remained alone in the darkness, trying to push herself out of a stupor. Then she blinked, as if freed from a haze, gulped and stepped out of the closet, walking to the hotel's main hall. Lightbulb is there, chewing on a cookie. She shared a couch with Salt and Pepper gossiping about something. Lightbulb looked at Sakura and smiled as she pulls another cookie from her bag.  
"Oatmeal raisin," she says. "Want some?"  
Sakura considered a moment, then reached for the cookie in Lightbulb's hand.  
"Thank you," she responded. "Sure."


End file.
